Amusement park Fun!
by xXLovelyDarknessXx
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are going to the amusement park with some friends! oh what fun...maybe...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is something I did while trying to cure my writers block…evil evil writers block… But anyway, I'm not sure if it'll turn into anything, and I'm using my made up characters Sonni and Sonomi again, only this time, Yami will be Sonomi's older brother from 500 years ago..to make things more….interesting..yeah…Don't judge me!!

Disclaimer!: I own nothing except for Sonni and Sonomi…

Fluffy_white : Hey, what time is it?

Egyptian_bunny : It's about 9:30,

Egyptian_bunny : wait, why are you asking? You're on a computer aren't you?

Fluffy_white : My computer's clock isn't set to the right time…

Fluffy_white : Anyway, What's Marik-kun doing now?

Egyptian_bunny : eh, he's somewhere in the house, he stopped reading over my shoulder about half an hour ago

Egyptian_bunny : oh, scratch that, he found Isis-onee-chan…Maybe I should lock my door…

Fluffy_white : lol

Egyptian_bunny : yeah so, what're your housemates up to?

Ryou stopped typing to crack his knuckles and gazed over at his yami snoozing in the bed next to him. Bakura was sprawled out on his stomach; the covers were hanging off the bed, covering only his waist and his right thigh.

The spirit's silver hair frantically surrounded his head, covering his face completely. Ryou shook his head as he watched his chest rise and fall at a steady pace.

Fluffy_white : well, 'Kura-kun is out cold…

Egyptian_bunny : Really? This is early for him…

Fluffy_white : well he's pretty tired from Sonomi-chan taking him "out".

Egyptian_bunny: oooooohh….ha ha

Ryou took a sip of his water and listened to the girls arguing downstairs.

"I'm telling you, I left it on the coffee table and then left for the restroom, and when I got back, it was gone!!"

"Listen to yourself Mi-chan, things like that don't just get up and walk off on their own!"

"They do if you have dark evil powers!"

"Yes, but considering that you're the only one with that kind of power around here and you don't know where it is tells me that you must have misplaced it.

"I didn't misplace the amulet! I just- oh hey,"

"What?"

"I found it."

"Where was it?"

"In my pocket…"

Fluffy_white : The girls are getting their nightly "routine" done…

Egyptian_bunny : lol, well speaking of routines, I'd better be getting to bed before Marik tares up the place.

Fluffy_white: k, g'night

Egyptian_bunny: night.

Ryou signed out of his IM and switched off the computer. He leaned back on his chair as the humming of the machine died down slowly.

It was still early, and he wasn't that tired so he didn't want to get in bed. He decided to go downstairs and see what his roommates were up too, considering there nightly argument seemed to be over and done with.

A rush of warm air greeted him as he quietly reached the last step. Both girls were in the living room, minding their own business.

Sonomi was on the edge of the couch, watching some T.V series about a serial killer that kills other serial killers. There was a lot of blood on that show so Ryou averted his eyes from the screen.

Sonomi was twirling a lock of unruly violet hair in her fingers. Her pale skin glowed a faint blue that illuminated from the screen and reflected in her dark red eyes.

The look on her face made Ryou just as uncomfortable, so he ignored her all together and sat across from his friend Sonni at the small circular table.

Sonni looked up at the boy's emerald orbs and smiled softly, her own silver blue eyes sparkling happily.

Ryou couldn't help but smile back. He had known Sonni since 6th grade, and now they were in their senior year. To Ryou, Sonni was like the ultimate mother figure. Through all the drama of high school, he could always run and cry to the shoulder of the small girl, like a toddler running to his mother after falling off the monkey bars.

Her violet hair was always soft as velvet from using conditioner every single night. She was always warm to touch and easy to talk to about anything. Ryou could even swear that when she held him on those depressing days and rocked himback and forth, telling him everything was going to be ok, that he could smell the faint scent of vanilla.

Even if he was kind of ashamed of crying to her so much, he was glad to have her. Lord knows it was never easy for him after his sister died, and then again after his mother passed. And once more when his father kicked him out after finding out his sexual preference.

Of course, he would never tell anyone how he felt about Sonni, because Ryou knew he would never hear the end of it.

"How are you Ryou-kun?" She greeted.

"I'm good, Malik-kun says thanks for the gift by the way."

Sonni smiled even brighter.

"I'm glad they got it."

It was Marik and Malik Anniversary a few days ago, and Sonni made a huge deal to get them something special that they'd both use often. It took her hours of running and debating in the mall before she actually got something. Ryou just waited in the food court with his own boyfriend, Bakura, so he didn't have a clue what she got them, but by the way Malik talked about, he guessed it was really cool.

"No! No! You should've killed him you idiot!!" Sonomi suddenly screeched at the television.

Sonni giggled and shook her head. Ryou smiled and turned to Sonomi, who looked as though she was about the rip her hair out of her head.

"What happened Sonomi-chan?" Ryou asked, trying not to laugh.

"He let the bad guy go! Now he gonna kill his sister!"

She paused a bit to watch something then threw her hands up in the air.

"See? What I tell ya? Now he's gotta save that annoying sister of his…idiot…"

Sonni got up, stood behind her yami and was using her thumbs to rub her shoulders. Ryou could see how hard she was pressing, and it made him cringe, but apparently, Sonomi loved it.

"You're so tense Mi-chan," Sonni said, jokingly

"Ha ha ha, just keep rubbing, love." Sonomi murmured, obviously half asleep.

Sonni smiled and used the rest of her fingers to massage her dark, who moaned sleepily.

Seeing Sonomi sleepy, made Ryou yawn himself. He decided that he was tired now and stood up.

"I think I'm going to head for bed." He announced.

Sonni turned her head to the boy and smiled, still working her fingers.

"Alright then, sleep well, Ryou-kun."

Ryou nodded.

"Good night Sonomi-chan."

Sonomi threw one hand up and grunted. Ryou laughed and waved at Sonni before he headed upstairs.

Up stairs, he slipped off his pants and sighed as he fixed the sheets and covers correctly on the bed. All while trying not to disturb the sleeping spirit that lay there. At last, he was able to climb under the comforter and drift off. Before he was completely out, he heard a soft groan and felt a hand curl around his waist.

"You're awake?" Ryou whispered.

His eyes met with a pair of sleepy chocolate brown eyes. The spirit let out a soft yawn and let his hikari snuggle up against him.

"Not really…"

"I'm sorry if I woke you…"

Bakura smiled and kissed the boy's nose, which turned crimson beneath his lips.

"You didn't. Don't worry."

"So, what did Sonomi-chan do to make you so tired?" Ryou asked, nuzzling against his Yami's collarbone.

Bakura sighed out of slight annoyance.

"She dragged me, Marik, and…Yami…." He said the pharaoh's name with deep disgust. "And took us all to this weird place that Sonni told her about…"

Ryou looked up at him in curiosity.

"What place?"

The tomb robber shifted his position a bit, still keeping his arm around the hikari.

"I'm not sure what it was called, but it had these rides, kinda like trains, only it had no roof, and it went really fast in circles and loops…"

Ryou thought a minute, slightly puzzled, then laughed in realization.

"She took you to an amusement park?"

Bakura snapped his fingers.

"Yes! That's what it was called!"

The boy's laugh turned into a yawn as he pulled up the covers to his chin.

"You seem pretty tired yourself."

Ryou simply nodded and Bakura said no more, letting him drift off into his dreams.

The next day at school, Malik seemed exceptionally happy. He had a skip in his step and laughed at every little thing, even if it wasn't funny. And when he saw Sonni and Ryou walk into the classroom, he didn't just wave; he squealed and ran to hug them, which resulted in Ryou falling over.

"Hi guys!! I'm so happy to see you! It seems like just yesterday we were all hanging out like this, oh wait, it was just yesterday…but whatever! I'm just happy to see you again! Did you have a good night? Did the Yami's do anything special? Oh look! A squirrel outside! He reminds me of Marik-sama! Maybe I should get him a milkshake today…"

"Malik-kun! Slow down! Your making them dizzy." Yugi exclaimed from behind

Sonni laughed as she helped Ryou onto his feet.

"What made you so happy today?" She asked through her giggles.

"You know how Sonomi-chan took all the Yami's to the amusement park yesterday?" Malik answered

Ryou nodded

"Yeah, Bakura-kun was exhausted when he got home. It was actually quite funny."

Malik burst into a fit of giggles, which was very contagious, and caused everyone listening to start laughing as well.

He finally calmed down enough to speak after what seemed like forever.

"Well, Marik-sama and I we were talking last night, and he was telling me how much fun it was and stuff, and I told him that I had never been to an amusement park before. When I told him that he went crazy and stole the computer from me and immediately bought tickets to go! But he bought too many, so he decided to bring all the Yami's and hikari's to the amusement park!!"

Malik squealed again and began to dance around the desks, going faster and faster until he tripped over a book and crashed into a group of screaming girls.

Sonni smiled and ran to help the Egyptian, who was still laughing despite is fall.

The white haired hikari rolled his eyes and looked to the smaller hikari. Yugi was beaming with excitement but his smile dropped when he saw Ryou.

"Hey, whats wrong Ryou-kun? Don't you want to go?"

Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Of course I want to go, I haven't been to an amusement park in forever!"

"Then why do you look so concerned?"

Ryou crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his left foot.

"It's just, Bakura didn't seem all to happy to go yesterday…"

More laughter erupted from behind the white haired boy.

"That was just because Sonomi-chan took Marik-sama on most of the rides and left him with Yami-kun, no offense Yugi."

Yugi smiled again.

"No problem, I understand."

Sonni took Ryou's hand and smiled her I'll-convince-you-to-do-anything smile.

Ryou always lost it when she did that.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine this time since you'll be going. It'll be like a quadruple date!"

Ryou smiled and sighed.

"Oh alright, I'll ask him…"

Marik jumped on him again in gratitude.

"I'll bet he'll be just as excited!"

"No."

"But why not!?"

Bakura turned his eyes towards the Hikari and jabbed a finger towards the living room.

"Because of her."

He was, of course, referring to Sonomi, who was applying heavy amounts of black make-up to her face.

"But it won't be just the Yami's this time! I'll be going too! And Sonni!" Ryou protested.

Bakura grabbed a bowl of soup and sat at the dinning room table.

"Yeah, but the Pharaoh and his little hairball is coming too right?"

"Yeah, but Marik-kun was the one who put this whole thing together so that the yami's could spend time with their hikari's! He'll be sad if you don't come!"

The tomb robber nearly snorted and sipped a bit of his soup messily.

Ryou sat across from him and pouted with the saddest eyes possible. He decided to try the guilt trip maneuver.

"Well…" he sighed. "I guess I'll go by myself then…"

The boy looked sadly at the table and saw Bakura look at him with slight concern out of the corner of his eye.

"I just hope that the others don't leave me behind when they spend time together…like the third wheel or something…"

The boy sighed once more and looked up at the spirits narrowing eyes.

They stared at each other for the longest time, Ryou trying so hard to keep a straight face.

Sonni walked in with Sonomi and gazed at her friend from behind the tomb robber.

"Hey Sonni-chan, you'd let me come by myself right?" He asked with fake sorrow.

"Of course!" She said, unaware of what was going on. "We'd include you right Mi-chan?"

Ryou sighed. She may be nice to talk to, but she wasn't good with keeping up with plans. Sonomi, however, got it instantly.

"Huh? Who are we talking about?" She said, winking at Ryou.

"Ryou-kun, he wants to come by himself."

"Ryou-kun? What? Is he that kid with the giant hair that's dating Ni-sama?"

Bakura glared harshly at the female yami and let a low hiss slip through his teeth.

Sonni blinked. Ryou had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. The young girl was genuinely confused.

A sudden slam of the spirit's soup bowl caused them all to jump.

"Alright! Alright, I'll go to the stupid amusement place…Just don't make me do anything with your damn brother again!" He pointed at Sonomi.

She grinned evilly and shrugged.

Ryou was too happy to sit still and jumped into his Yami's arms.

"Oh thankyou 'Kura! We'll have fun! I promise!"

He was answered by a low grumble, but the hikari simply laughed and brought his lips to meet his dark's.

This surprised Bakura, but it wasn't like he minded much.

He put his hands gently around the boy's face and deepened the kiss. He started to lick Ryou's bottom lick to demand entry, but they were torn apart by two pale hands.

"What the hell!?" The tomb robber screeched.

The female yami crossed her arms and cackled.

"We don't need you tonguing each other now, we have to get going."

Ryou turned as red as a tomato and buried his face in Bakura's shoulder in embarrassment.

A/n: augh!!! Wow….hmm…R&R please!!!

And btw! If you ever want to Use Sonni or Sonomi in any of your own Fanfics, I'll be glad to let you, just put me in your disclaimer and let me read your story!!! Woot!!

^____________^  super mega happy face!


	2. Yay!

A/N: I'm glad this turned out to be a two-shot. I'm always dragging my stories on and on and on. it never ends!! I'm actually kinda proud of this one. ^____________^ ( Super mega happy face pwns!

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Sonni and Sonomi…NOTHING ELSE! –sniff- I can feel my life slipping away!

"Wow!!! Look at this place!" Malik bounced up and down in excitement. "It's huge!"

He spun around and tackled his Yami affectionately.

"Thank you thank you sooooo much!!!"

Marik threw his head back and laughed.

"Bunny seems really happy to come."

Malik grinned brightly and climbed on Marik's back to be carried.

Yugi and yami came up behind them; fingers tangled together, both smiling brightly.

"Yes, thank you Marik." Yami said coolly.

"Your welcome! I just hope this makes up for yesterday!" The psycho replied jokingly.

Yami chuckled.

"Now that wasn't your fault…" His eyes turned towards his younger sister, who took it upon herself to ware nothing but black and chains while her hikari wore a bright tie-die sundress and flip-flops.

Sonomi caught his gaze and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yesterday was fun and you know it."

The pharaoh just rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to comment on her choice of wardrobe.

Sonni smiled at Yugi and skipped merrily after the group.

"Hi Yugi-kun! How are you today?"

"I'm excited!" Yugi exclaimed.

Malik squealed behind them as Marik spun him around in circles.

Sonni giggled and gazed around curiously.

"Hey, where's Ryou-kun and Bakura-kun?"

Sonomi snapped out of her own trance and quickly looked around, then pointed in a random direction.

"There they are!"

The group looked in the direction the girl pointed to and, sure enough, there were two white haired figures making there way over towards them.

"Sorry we're late!" Ryou called. "Kura hid my shoes…"

Bakura sulked next to his hikari and turned his head away.

"You're acting like a 5 year old Tomb robber." Yami stated.

The tomb robber fixed death glares on him and growled.

"Hey hey! C'mon now, this is supposed to be fun!" Yugi protested, trying to keep the two separated.

"Yeah!" Malik cried from his yami's shoulders. "We should go on the big rides first!"

"I think we should start with the Exelerator." Marik suggested.

Ryou shuddered.

He wasn't too fond of big roller coasters. No, the truth was, he was terrified of them, but he didn't want the group to think he was a wimp.

So he just faked a smile and avoided the conversation.

Bakura seemed to sense his insecurity and squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Ryou choked.

He wasn't sure if Bakura heard him through all the arguing that Sonomi and Marik were doing about which ride to go on first.

"If you're so scared of rides, why did you want to come?" The spirit seemed to read his mind.

"I'm not scared of all the rides, just the really big ones…"

The boy looked up at Bakura's narrowing eyes and smiled weakly.

But his smile dropped when his yami looked up at the squabbling group.

"You're not going to say anything are you?" Ryou gasped.

Bakura said nothing, but squeezed his hand again.

/oh crap…/ Ryou shut his eyes; he couldn't look.

"What if some people don't want to go on the big rides?"

Ryou opened his eyes. It wasn't Bakura's voice; it was Sonni's.

Sonomi peered down at her hikari and then back at Marik, who was staring at Sonni as if she was crazy.

"We should start at the little rides first." The female yami stated.

"I second that motion." The tomb robber announced.

Yami and yugi nodded in unison.

Marik stuck out his lip and pouted.

"But bunny-"

"It's ok Marik-sama," Mailk interrupted. "It might be better for me to start off small anyway."

Marik's pout deepened but he nodded and fallowed everyone towards the kiddie rides.

Sonomi had a slight scowl on her face as well, obviously disappointed, but she couldn't say no to her hikari.

Sonni turned back to smile at Ryou, who gasped.

Bakura had told her that he didn't like big rides, and that's why she said something.

The boy began to feel guilty and watched his feet as they walked.

"Hey, Ryou,"

Ryou looked up at a pair of concerned chocolate brown eyes.

"You know, the pharaohs little brat doesn't like big rides either, something would've been said anyway."

Ryou blinked and nodded.

They were here to have fun anyway, and Sonomi and Marik would get their chance to go on the big rides.

"What do these do?" Malik asked curiously.

"You sit in the little cup-thing, and you spin the disk in the middle to make your cup spin faster and faster." Marik explained.

Malik began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Lets go on! Lets go on!" He shouted, and sprinted to get in line.

Marik laughed again and fallowed with the rest of the group.

"Kura, aren't you gonna help me spin?" Ryou asked, once they were in the cup.

The tomb robber slumped back against the seat with his arms crossed, shaking his head.

The boy sighed and sat back himself, deciding not to waste his energy.

They both looked up at the sound of insane cackling.

"Hey Baki-niiiiiiiiii!!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the laughing girl spinning slowly.

"I bet you can't spin faster than I can!" Sonomi challenged

"I'm not in the mood Sonomi…" Bakura grumbled.

"Your just chicken!"

The female yami began to make loud irritating clucking sounds. Ryou saw Bakura's eye twitch in anger.

" I bet you're just scared that you'll loose to my brother again huh!?"

Snap.

The tomb robber suddenly grabbed the black disk in the middle of the cup and began to furiously turn it, spinning them faster and faster out of control.

Sonomi cackled once again and did the same.

"K-kura!!" Ryou choked, desperately trying to hold on for dear life.

He could hear his friend Sonni scream in terror, as she too held on as tight as she could to the side of the cup.

"Hey! I wanna play too!" Marik called.

Malik burst in to laughter as Marik used all his strength to spin his own cup.

Yugi gazed to his yami nervously. He could see the competitive nature creep onto his face.

"Y-yami…"

Yugi found himself hanging onto the cup, as Yami spun the disk as fast as he could.

The four cups were a blur as they spun faster and faster.

Ryou protested

Sonni screamed

Mailk laughed

Yugi tried not to fly out of the cup.

"Kuuuuuraaa!! Please stop!!"

"Aaaaaaaaahh!!! Miiii-chaaaan!!"

Malk laughed even harder.

"Ah ha ha! I'm gonna throw up! This is too much fun!! Ha ha!!"

Yugi shut his eyes tight and used his whole arm to hold on tighter.

Faster and faster and faster, the hikari's were beginning to get light headed from the blood rushing to one side of their body.

Ryou gasped as he felt his fingers slipping from the sides of the cup.

"I-I'm s-s-slipping!!" He choked.

The cups suddenly jerked to a stop, sending them all plummeting forward to the floor of the cup.

"oooow…" Ryou moaned.

Bakura rubbed his head, but was pulled out of the cup by his collar.

A big muscular figure loomed over them with a very angry expression on his mustached face.

"You and you're friends are banned from this ride!" He spit as he put emphasis on the word "banned"

"Put. Me. Down…" Bakura growled.

The man put him down, helped Ryou out of the cup and directed them out of the ride

The group left the kiddies rides in silence, the hikari's trying not to puke, the Yami's trying to make sure their hikari's didn't fall over as the world spun around them.

They walked all the way over the The Excelerator and exchanged glances.

"…I think I won." Sonomi said after awhile.

"What!? You won? No way, you were spinning slower than a snail!" Marik shouted.

"Snail's don't spin!"

"Whatever, you didn't win! I did! And it's your fault that we got banned!"

"No you didn't! That's a lie! And it's not my fault, if anything it's yours!"

"Shut up!" Bakura shouted.

The two psycho yami's stared at him, eyes wide.

"You to are a bunch of idiots…besides…"

Bakura shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

"I think I was the one who won…"

The two "idiots" growled and pounced Bakura to the ground, snarling in Arabic.

Yami grabbed the small tri color haired boy in front of him and pulled him out of the way before he could get trampled.

Malik tried to stop the fight but was hit in the chest and fell backwards into Sonni, who tripped over a nearby bench and they both landed on the ground.

Ryou bit his lip and fidgeted with his shirt, not knowing what to do.

The fighting and insults became louder and louder until the white haired boy couldn't take it anymore.

"STOOOOP!!!"

The three yami's froze in their tracks and stared up at Ryou, who had tears in his eyes.

"I wanted to come because I thought we could all have fun…" He choked.

Bakura threw Sonomi off of him and stood up.

"Ryou…"

Ryou violently shook his head as more tears spilled down his face.

"This always happens! I thought we could have fun because you guys had already been here!"

The tomb robber attempted to reach out and comfort his hikari, but his hand was pushed away as Ryou ran in the opposite direction.

"Ryou-kun!" Sonni called after him.

She was about to take a step forward, but as pushed aside as Bakura sprinted after the boy.

He was shocked at how fast a boy as small as Ryou could run. The spirit chased him all the way to the fun house on the other side of the park, where Ryou collapsed against the mirrors from exhaustion.

The silver haired young man sighed. He watched the boy cry and pull his knees up to his chest.

"I…I just wanted us to have a good time together…"

Bakura sunk to a sitting position next to his hikari and draped an arm around him.

He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He had been an idiot and involved himself with another obvious quarrel between the most psychotic yami's they knew. Bakura knew the result and involved himself anyway.

The soft sobs finally stopped and he found himself staring into a pair of sad emerald orbs.

Still at a loss of words, the tomb robber decided to gently press his lips against the soft lips of the boy next to him.

It lasted a few seconds before he broke it and softly whispered in Ryou's ear.

"I'm sorry…if you just wanted to spend time with me you should've just said so…"

The boy's eyes suddenly changed from sad to soft happiness. A small smile appeared across his lips as he nuzzled his nose against his Yami's neck.

"Well…" He said softly. "We're here now…"

A smirk spread across Bakura's face as he chuckled evilly.

Ryou's head snapped up as he realized what he had just done. He looked around, there was never anyone in the fun house and today was no exception.

Before he could say anything, he was pinned to the ground with his other's lips on his. A soft moan escaped the boy's mouth as Bakura bit his bottom lip gently, demanding entry. Ryou let him in and his tongue met with his dark's, allowing him to explore his sweet wet mouth as thoroughly as he saw fit.

The spirit let his hands wander up and down the sides of the young boy beneath him, blindly searching for the ends of his shirt.

Of course, he wouldn't take it off, stripping in a public place was tacky and Bakura knew how embarrassed his hikari would feel afterwards, so he decided to make the kiss last, taking in every sweet sensation his tongue could reach.

The boy whined as the tomb robber lifted his head, but then moaned once more as soft lips were brought down on the bottom of his neck, nibbling lightly. The bites climbed higher and higher, towards the jaw line. Shots of pleasure shot through Ryou's body, causing him to gasp as his earlobe was viscously licked clean.

And then they lost it.

"I'm telling you, he went this way!"

Sonomi pointed towards the fun house.

Marik violently shook his head and pointed to the left.

"Ryou-kun wouldn't go in the fun house! He probably went that way!"

The pale girl glared at him and got in his face, which was pretty hard, considering she was about 5'3 and he was 5'11 (A/n: no joke, I checked!) She had to stand on her tiptoes.

"You wanna bet, Psycho freak?"

Marik returned the glare and smirked

"Yeah, I bet you twenty bucks!"

"You're on!"

"Is there no end to your constant bickering and bets?" Yami sighed.

Malik sniffed and took the tissue that Sonni offered him. He felt so guilty for Ryou running away.

/ I shouldn't have forced him to come…/ he thought to himself.

Yugi opened his arms for a comforting hug, Malik accepted.

Sonni looked up and gasped

"There they are!" she cried!

Ryou and Bakura walked casually out of the fun house, hand in hand. Their hair was unruly and there were a few red marks along Ryou's neck.

"Ah ha! I told you! Pay up Marik!"

Grumbling angrily, Marik shoved his hands in his pockets and slapped a twenty-dollar bill into the girl's awaiting hands.

Malik squealed and ran to hug, or tackle, both of the silver haired boys.

"We were so worried! I thought you two had run away! I'm so so sorry! I shouldn't have forced you to come! I knew you didn't want to but I did anyway! Oh wait, are those red marks Ryou? Oh my, did you guys 'do it' a fun house? That's kinda tacky! Oh look! Another squirrel! Damn, I never got Marik-sama that milksha-"

Malik as cut off by his yami wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back into a big bear hug.

The blood rushed to Ryou's face

"We didn't 'do it!'" he yelled.

"Suuuuuure," Sonomi cackled sarcastically.

Yami rolled his eyes and pulled his sister back before Bakura could strike her.

Sonni giggled but gasped when she looked at her wristwatch.

"You guys, it's getting late, the park will close in about 15 minutes!"

Ryou blinked.

"Wait, how long were we missing?"

Yugi counted on his fingers.

"About 2 hours…"

"You guys were searching for two hours!?"

"No…" Malik said guiltily. "We went on a few rides first…

"What!?" Sonomi shouted, feeling Bakura's glares "We knew you were with Ryou anyway!"

Ryou laughed and squeezed his yami's hand.

"Well, we had fun."

Bakura nodded.

"Best amusement park ever."

THE END!!!!

Me: Oh why do I always make Ryou cry in my stories!? I'm so evil!!!

God: Yes, and I shall now Smite you!!! –Throws lightning bolt-

Me: -runs away- AUGH! I didn't know god was a tendershipping fan!!!

Ryou: Serves you right!

Me: ;__________________; ( Super mega sad face!

Ryou: -pwned-

R&R please!!!!


End file.
